Lágrimas de Chuva
by Marin Oli
Summary: Uma declaração de amor, um momento de desespero e uma felicidade que envolve o ar, é impressionante como tudo isso pode acontecer em baixo de uma simples chuva.One-shot NejiTen


Resumo: Declaração, desespero e felicidade. Tudo isso pode acontecer em baixo de uma simples chuva./One-shot /NejiTen

Desclimair: Eu infelizmente(ou felizmente)não possuo Naruto.

Legenda pro que não sabe que na língua portuguesa existe travessão:

"Eu amo Neji" – Fala

'Neji é meu'- pensamento

(Neji é muito gato) – ações ou meus comentários inúteis...

Lágrimas de chuva

Lá estava ela... Quem a visse naquele estado, teria pena... teria dó. Tenten, quem a conhecia, sabia que era sempre uma garota alegre e contagiante, mas aquela garota estava agora ali, sentada na calçada, embaixo daquela chuva que insistia em cair, molhando seu corpo e seus longos cabelos que cobriam seu rosto. Um olhar frio, um olhar triste, um olhar perdido...

"Por que contei pra ele? Por que?" a garota se lamentava alto ao lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido

Flashback 

Neji já a esperava no local combinado quando ela chegou. Estava serenamente olhando para o nada... mas logo que a viu chegando, desviou sua atenção para encara-la. Tenten já havia se decidido, iria contar para ele todos seus sentimentos. Há tempos nutria aquilo e há tempos se conheciam. Tempo que a garota o amava e desejava ser correspondida.

"Neji... Você me acha bonita?" 'Ai que besteira! Por que resolvi perguntar uma coisa tão boba?'

O garoto simplesmente discordou com a cabeça

"Er... Você gosta de mim?" perguntou meio sem graça diante da reação dele

Mas o garoto novamente discordou

Ela não sabia como reagir. Aquela sem dúvida tinha sido uma rejeição. Como doía... Tantos anos de dedicação àquele garoto... jogados foras em dois simples gestos.

Queria fugir pra onde fosse, queria sair dali. Não queria mais olhar naqueles olhos que tanto a fascinavam.

"... Se eu fosse embora, vo.. você ligaria?" num último esforço a morena perguntou esperançosa pela última vez.

Porém Neji apenas discordou mais uma vez.

Não contendo mais as lágrimas que agora molhavam sua face, saiu correndo do local em meio daquela chuva que começara a cair.

Fim do Flashback 

E lá estava ela, sentada na calçada, embaixo daquela chuva que insistia em cair. Encolhia-se por causa do frio e olhava desamparadamente. Certamente depois daquela "conversa", nem como amiga ele a quereria...

"Tenten?"

Aquela voz... 'Neji!'

Não queria que o rapaz a visse naquele estado. Levantou-se rapidamente para sumir dali, sumir de qualquer lugar em que ele estivesse. Começaria a correr se num rápido reflexo Neji não tivesse a segurado pelo braço.

"Me solta!" a jovem exclamou tentando se livrar

"Quero falar com você" o rapaz falou frio como sempre e ainda segurando-a firmemente.

Tenten tentou mais uma vez tentar se livrar, mas logo cedeu, tinha plena consciência que ele era mais forte.

Ao perceber a calmaria dela Neji a virou fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos...

"Por que veio até aqui?" ela esperneou raivosa "Não acha que já me humilhou demais? Disse que não se importava comigo, que não gostava de mim e até que me achava feia!" 'Deus... essa besteira de novo.' De repente a morena se acalmou e voltou a chorar desesperadamente "Tem alguma chance de tudo que você afirmou ter sido mentira?" Complementou em meio se soluços.

"Não Tenten... tudo que eu disse era a mais pura verdade."

Ela parou estática, olhou para baixo e deixou mais lágrimas serem derramadas. As lágrimas mais duras de sua vida. A dor que sentia no peito era pior que a de uma kunai enfiada na garganta(o comparação boa...). Queria fugir...

"Sabe Tenten... eu não te acho bonita" Mais palavras cortantes... como doía nela "Eu te acho belíssima!

A primeira reação da garota foi arregalar os olhos e encarar o rapaz.

"Eu não gosto de você... Eu simplesmente te amo com todas as minhas forças."

Não conseguia juntar nada com nada, não dava pra acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"E se você fosse embora..." Neji a abraçou e sussurrou suavemente em seu ouvido "Eu não ligaria... eu morreria!" dizendo isso tomou os lábios da amada ternamente.

Lá estavam eles... embaixo da chuva que insistia em cair. Em meio de beijos apaixonados e brincadeiras tolas de amantes. Quem os visse naquele momento... diria que eram o casal mais feliz do mundo

_Fim..._

Aiaiai! Nossa como eu amei ter escrito esse fanfic... modéstia a parte ficou muito bom! 

Esse fanfic foi todo baseado em um e-mail que estava circulando há um tempo atrás na net. Primeiro li e disse "ai que lindo... queria que acontecesse comigo!", mas depois reli e disse "ai que lindo... queria que acontecesse comigo! Caracas! Isso é muito NejiTen!" XD

Quero esclarecer que talvez demore para atualizar Segredos, porque estou proibida de entrar na net durante semana... mas assim que puder colocarei o cap7 no ar! Espero que compreendam...

Reviews pLeAsE!


End file.
